


New Love?

by Usocrazyglow



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Secret Crush, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usocrazyglow/pseuds/Usocrazyglow
Summary: Twins Bianca and Brenda get tapped to be part of the DNA tour. Both avid fans of the boys have to fight down their resurfaced fangirl feelings as they prepare to work the long tour with them. Friendships quickly form after the initial freak out but, will that be the only thing forming.
Relationships: AJ McLean/Original Female Character, Kevin Richardson/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Bianca stood at the front door of her twins condo impatiently tapping her foot. Typically Brenda was always the poised and annoyingly prompt of the two but, today she was in rare form. Running down the last few steps she sat down her carry-on making sure she had the last of her items. Phone, passport, purse, wallet inside purse, headphones. Everything seemed to be in order then Brenda’s mental checklist was interrupted when she heard her twin sigh from the newly opened door. Her hazel orbs looked up into her twin's honey brown eyes with an amused glint.

“What’s your problem? You’re huffing like the big bad wolf over there.” She smirked at the look Bianca shot her. “Bren, hurry up! We can’t miss our flight on the first night! I can only imagine what’d they say if we were late. The fact that you are the one running late has me on edge because you’re the main one overly prepared and stupidly early and you don’t even have your damn shoes on! Let’s go!” And with that she walked out of the house and sat impatiently on the drivers side of the car. Brenda finally walked out of the house having noticed that Bianca had already loaded up her other things and slid into the passenger seat.

“You feel better now that you’ve had your little tantrum? If you must know we’re still early. I lied and told you a time so that I would know your slow ass wouldn’t make me late. We still have about three hours before the flight. I won’t let you make a bad impression on your precious boys. I’m still shocked that we both got picked by them in the first place. I mean I know we’re good...no we’re great at what we do individually but it’s our first gig together since we were teens.” Bianca rolled her eyes, of course leave it to Brenda to still be prompt while trying to give her gray hair in the process. 

“They aren’t my anything other than my employers so forgive me for trying to make a good impression. I’m slightly stressed out over this gig honestly. Besides the fact that I have to make sure I don’t go all fangirl on them I never had to take on five by myself before. You know you could help me out a little if you have time. It’s not like they all have a lot of hair to style anyway. I mean Kevin had the most but, he cut it and donated it to charity because he’s amazing like that.” “Stop begging of course I’m gonna help you. I mean who wouldn’t want to see the Backstreet Boys stripped down.” And with that the giggling twins pulled off not knowing the crazy roller coaster ride they'd signed up for.

The drive to pick up food before reaching JFK was filled with numerous BSB songs to hopefully rid them of the giddy feelings they had before they officially got to meet the quintet. After making it through the airport the flight was thankfully uneventful because Bianca was the worst flyer. She sat with her hand gripping her armrest and taking labored breaths. “You sound like you're gonna go give birth over there, relax and listen to your music and we’ll be in Portugal before you know it. Besides think of it this way we’ll be in the presence of the Boys when we get off this flight.” “Yeah, because that’s gonna calm me down but, thanks for trying. I’m really gonna have to reign in the inner fangirl because I’m already partially losing my shit and we haven’t even seen them yet. But I’m definitely not gonna let it mess with my money or this once in a lifetime opportunity.” Quicker than they expected they landed in Lisbon, Portugal only to be greeted with a huge crowd of fans. By that they assumed that the boys had yet to arrive. Not trying to think too much of it the twins walked through the crowd and to the customs section. Thankfully that wasn’t too bad. Once that was over they knew they had to find their group that’d be going to the hotel together as they were going to be riding with the crew. After the introductions they made their way to the hotel where the girls happily showed and changed then went on the search for food. 

What they did not expect was to bump into Nick and Brian on the way down in the elevator. When the doors opened Bianca was mid conversation with Brenda when she turned and looked up into the pretty blues of Brian and froze. As a child Bianca loved how adorable and hilarious Brian was and his voice was amazing. But he wasn’t her favorite boy. Then there was Nick although he was twelve years older than her she always felt he was younger than her. Maybe it was his childlike personality sometimes she never could figure out her feelings for the youngest Backstreet Boy but, she loved him anyway. But once again he wasn’t the one. Brenda had to push her stunned twin into the elevator before the doors shut on the pair. 

“Forgive her, she’s a little jet lagged. She's not the best flyer. Nice to meet you. I'm Brenda but, you can just call me Bren. I'm the new hair and make-up artist and this one here is Bianca she’s in charge of wardrobe for you guys. Say hi, B.” Bianca finally came out of her stupor to glare at her twin. “Hi, I’m Bianca and it’s nice to finally meet you. I promise I just needed to get that out of my system. The fan in me overloaded a little bit but, now that that’s over it’s nice to finally meet you. I look forward to having a great tour with you guys and hope you like the looks the team and I created.” Brian and Nick laughed at the pair. They could tell they’d be the cause of a lot of entertainment during this tour. 

“Hey well look at it this way at least you didn’t scream and try to attack Nick like they usually do. Nice to meet you, I’m obviously Brian.” He smiled charmingly at her while extending his hand. Bianca laughed as she shook his hand. “No even if I was in my prime BSB loving days I’d never do that.” Nick wiped his brow and exaggeratedly let out a chuckle. “So are you guys heading to the karaoke bar too?” Brenda raised a perfectly arched brow at Nick’s question. “Karaoke bar? For what we hadn’t heard anything about that.” First night we always hit up the nearest karaoke bar to get together with the crew before the real work starts. I’m surprised no one told you both about it.” Bianca took out her phone to see the message in fact informing her about the get together. “Oops, guess I forgot to turn my phone off airplane mode. Bren, you got it?” Brenda slid her phone out of her pocket to see that she’d also received the same message. “Well I guess I need to pay closer attention to my phone from now on.” Once they reached the lobby Brenda and Bianca were quickly approached by two large men telling them not to bother the two singers. But Brian was quick to correct them letting them know their credentials. The bodyguards apologized and continued to stick close to the men. Bianca looked at her sister as if to say damn.

Once the twins had arrived at the bar they were greeted by their new co-workers and encouraged to get a drink. Bianca had just walked up to the bar to get her drink and to also put in her sister's order when she was bumped by someone on her left side. She turned to look at the man and noticed his back was to her but a part of her knew who it was. He turned to apologize and then walked away with a beer in his hand. None other than one of the first loves of her life sweet D himself, Howie. She had loved that man something fierce in her younger years. It was heightened by the Quit Playing Games video with all his gyrating but, his voice always caressed her like the most beautiful satin sheets she’d ever sat upon. She loved Howie but he was only her number two. Walking back over to the table with her Vodka and Orange juice in one hand and her sister’s Jack and Coke in the other she sat down and had to mentally calm herself. She's officially seen three fifths of the Backstreet Boys. She didn’t cry or drool, maybe she was capable of meeting him after all. Although she didn’t speak to Howie she survived being in his presence. 

She’d heard someone clear their throat and request their undivided attention when she finally came out of her thoughts. It was Brian holding his beer bottle in his hand. “Alright ladies and gentlemen the majority of you have been with us for a few years and know about our newbie initiation but seeing as we have two brand new members to this crazy family they’re gonna go first. So Bianca and Brenda step on up.” Bianca looked mortified and Bren looked around wide eyed. There was no way they were about to do this. They both sat there shaking their heads no. “C’mon! It’s like a right of passage you have to do it!” Bianca looked like she may actually cry while Bren reluctantly walked onto the stage. Nick walked over to Bianca and took her by the hand and physically brought her onto the stage. While everyone applauded the twins.

“Okay so we’re gonna pretend like this is the first day of school and you guys are gonna introduce yourselves to everyone or being that you’re sisters you can introduce each other because I feel like that may be even funnier. So name, where you’re from, favorite Backstreet Boy stuff like that.” They laughed at the favorite Backstreet Boy part. Brian hopped off the stage after handing the microphone to Bianca. “Fine, so this is my sister Brenda Davis. She’s twenty eight, born in Connecticut grew up in Virginia, she’s a Scorpio. She’s five foot seven and I still hate her for it. She has hazel eyes, her favorite color is turquoise. Her favorite food is pizza. I feel like I’m setting up her dating profile now.” The crowd laughed at that. “Um what else. Her favorite Backstreet Boy is and has always been..” She trailed off as if to ask permission to say his name. When Bren covered her face and shrugged her shoulders she knew it was safe to say. “..None other than Mr. Kevin Richardson. She used to be obsessed with him but she’s toned it down over the years.” She cackled at the look on her twin's face. She didn’t expect that last bit. Bren was probably gonna strangle her when they got off the stage but, it was payback for the elevator. After the laughter had died down Bren snatched the microphone from her she smirked. 

“In my defense I was a child and that can’t be held against me all these years later. Especially when you’ve said for years that you wanted to be the meat in an Howie and A.J sandwich. So on to my loving little sister. I love to throw in the fact that she’s shorter than me. This is Bianca Davis she’s also twenty eight. In case you can’t tell we’re twins, fraternal obviously. The whole Connecticut to Virginia back to Connecticut thing. She has what I would say are honey brown eyes, she’s only five foot five and she’s annoyingly obsessed with pink. Her favorite food is also pizza and she has an unnatural obsession with nineties R&B music. She’s also proclaimed to be in love with AJ since we were six. I still remember her watching AJ humping the floor with her jaw on the floor. I can go on for dayssss about that..” Bianca snatched the mic off of her with wide eyes. “I don’t know what she’s talking about. This was fun...BYE.” The whole crowd was in tears as Bianca hopped off the stage and gulped back her drink while putting her head down on the table. She felt someone next to her and put their arm around her chair figuring it was Brenda she swatted at her only to hear a very manly grunt instead. She quickly sat up and looked only to notice she was indeed in an Howie and AJ sandwich while Bren stood in front of the trio camera ready as they kissed her cheeks. The picture was priceless as Bianca sat there slack jawed eyes wide with one man on either side. 

“Oh my god I am so framing this when we go home. This is the greatest thing I’ve ever seen. She’s gonna cry when we leave. You guys just made both of our nights.” Brenda was still laughing hysterically when Kevin stepped up next to her. Now she was the more composed of the twins but to be standing face to... chest with Kevin was something she thought she’d have some more mental time to prepare for. Looking up into his beautiful green eyes had left her speechless which didn’t happen very often. “Nice to meet you Brenda, I’m Kevin the object of your former obsession. Welcome to the team.” He laughed when she made a noise that was between a whimper and a squeak. 

“Okay in the words of well...us let’s get on with the show! Bianca you’re up first and since your man was AJ how about he picks out the song you’re gonna sing. Bianca narrowed her eyes at Brian until she felt someone tugging on her hand and pulling her towards the stage. “Ok so nineties R&B right? Hmm let’s see.” As Aj was looking through the options Bianca was trying to control her breathing. She’d never seen him in person let alone up close like this and the fangirl inside was bubbling at the surface but she was fighting her hardest to not let her erupt. But this man was as fine as he’d ever been and he smelled delicious. She had to control her hormones as he asked if the song he picked was ok and she just nodded dumbly. 

The opening of TLC’s Creep started playing in the room to many whistles and cheers Bianca took the mic and a deep breath and the words just tumbled out of her. As the song ended the whole group clapped and gave her a standing ovation which caused her to blush and leave the stage. Bren was standing there clapping for her sister when she was ushered onto the stage next. Bianca decided to get a little payback of her own. She picked her song and as the funky beat of Nobody but You started to play. Bren glared at her because she knew the huge soft spot she had for this song, especially after seeing him perform it at their Homecoming concert that they both watched so much they had to buy twice. “You bitch!” Bianca just shrugged her shoulder and crossed her arms. She was cracking up when Kevin got onto the stage and started dancing to the song while she sang.

After many songs and laughs later the entire group decided to call it night. Alcohol will definitely make you forget all fangirl tendencies while with the boys she discovered. Bianca had even had full blown conversations with both Howie and Aj like they’ve been friends for years. There wasn’t any weirdness for her. But it was apparent that Aj was going to be relentless with his teasing of her on the subject. Kevin thought it was cute that whenever Brenda looked at him she blushed. Maybe it fed his ego that he could get someone twenty one years younger than him to have that reaction just by standing next to her, he wasn’t sure but he thought it was cute. After getting to the hotel everyone went their own ways and the twins made their way back to their own room. Once the door shut they looked at each other then simultaneously they both turned into every bit of a teenager being noticed by their favorite Backstreet Boy. In the midst of their screaming there was a knock on the door. Bianca walked over to the peephole to see who it was and no one was there. She opened the door to see two bags on the floor.

She looked around the hallway and so no one so she grabbed them and went back into the room. “Who was it?” Bianca shrugged her shoulders while lifting the bags with their names on it. Inside were their tour credentials along with BSB merch signed by all the guys with some special signed Aj merch for Bianca and special signed Kevin merch. Bianca stripped off her shirt and threw on the throwback bsb shirt and quickly uploaded it to her Instagram with the caption. “I’m pretty sure nothing can top this night. I need someone to pinch me because clearly I’m dreamin’” Bianca looked over at her twin who was just as giddy but not as vocal and smiled at the items. “BEST. NIGHT. EVER! And it’s only night one.”

The next day was the first day of rehearsals so Bianca had to be there early to help set up the outfits and make sure they each had all their accessories. When Bianca got to the wardrobe she was given tasks to finish for each of the guys she would be working with. They would be doing between five and six outfit changes and she needed to make sure everything was in the correct order and with the correct pieces. Lining them up she went over them one more time. Aj, Kevin, Howie, Brian, and Nick. From shirts to shoes to hats everything was where it needed to be. Walking away from the wardrobe room she went on the search of her sister who hadn’t been answering her messages. Only to stumble across the catering area. What better way to find her sister than food. To her surprise she wasn’t in there but Nick was. She grabbed a bottle of water and tried to sneak around the taller man.

“So fangirl how are you holding up?” He smirked when she glared at him. “The name is Bianca Nick and I’m doing just fine. If you want we can go over your outfits for the set since you’re the only one I can seem to find at the moment.” “Nah for some odd reason I feel like you’re good enough at your job so everything is where it should be. But I do have a question for you. Why a Howie and Aj sandwich? I couldn’t get any love from you?” Bianca blushed at the question it seemed that Aj wasn’t going to be her only tormentor on the subject. She was warned by a few of the others that Nick was a huge jokester. “Nah, sorry I guess I just never really liked blondes. You were cute but, never my type plus being half Puerto Rican I always have a part of me that loves the Latinos.” Laughing at his pout she continued on her journey to find her twin.

Finally she found Bren sitting in the seats watching the sound techs set up all of the screens and wires. “There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?” Bianca said sitting next to her twin. “I’ve been sitting here to get a good spot to see them do a stage rehearsal. They don’t need me for anything yet so I figure why not get a show out of it. What about you? You all set for the show? Ready to see your lover boy in his man panties?” Bren said while wiggling her brows causing the shorter woman to slap her arm. “He does not wear man panties! Well it is Aj so you never know... but still! Are you mad I’ll get to see Kevin undressed before you ever will?” Bren’s jaw dropped and Bianca cackled. “Well I need to go track at least one of them down so I can make sure everything is up to par for them. How about you try to actually answer your phone when I text you.” “Yeah, yeah see you later.”

The first person she bumped into was Brian thankfully. He was so easy to talk to and was just so kind and charming that she could talk to him as if she’d known him for years. “Ok so these are all the looks we have planned out for you I just need you to go through it to see if it’s fine with you or if you want to tweak anything. And I promise you won’t hurt my feelings if you don’t like something.” Brian walked though his rack and his face was unreadable. “I hate it all, start over!” The look on Bianca’s face was priceless. “I’m kidding! It’s all cool with me but can I steal this hat from Aj he doesn’t need them all, I mean I know he’s your favorite and all but, that shouldn’t mean he should get special hat treatment.” Bianca rubbed her hands down her face and sighed. “Are none of you going to leave me alone about the Aj thing? Is this what I’ll have to deal with the whole tour? I wasn’t showing favoritism I promise! You can have the hat. But thanks for giving me a mild panic attack over this. Can you at least send me someone else to check out their clothes? I don’t know where everyone is and the only other person I ran into was Nick and he said he trusted me with the choices I made for him. I just think he was being lazy and didn’t want to get off his game.” “Yeahhh that definitely sounds like Nick. I’m pretty sure I can find Kevin around here before anyone else so I’ll send him your way. But to answer your question we’re definitely gonna tease you about this the whole tour until we forget at least. You know because we’re kinda old now.” Bianca scoffed. “Please your ages increased but y’all still have a lot of these groups beat today.” 

“Ahhhh I knew I was gonna like you when we met in the elevator. I’m gonna go find Kevin.” Brian turned to walk out of the door only to bump into Aj. “Oh hey man, perfect timing your girl here was looking for you to show you the outfits she picked out for the show. Bianca, don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.” Bianca just stood there rubbing her temples. If you would’ve asked her younger self if she would be thinking about punching Brian Littrell she’d have called you stupid, but right now she at the very least wanted to throw a shoe at him. “Hey babe! What ya got for me?” Standing with Aj McLean with his arm draped over her shoulder had Bianca forcing herself to remember how to breathe.

“Well I know you love your hats, so I made sure to get those in there. Um, I figured for the white outfit we’d throw this red in with that to make it pop a bit more. Just go through and tell me any dislikes and I’ll make changes.” She said while backing up into the wall. Aj chuckled at her and walked toward her. “Bianca, you know I won’t bite you right. Well not yet anyway maybe once I know you a little better. There’s no need to be shy around me. I’m literally just like another guy back here. Loosen up girly! We’re gonna be around each other a lot now and I can’t have you not breathing whenever I come near you. I mean hell you’re practically gonna see me naked every show. So come on and let's check out how sexy you’re gonna have me.” He had a point. She definitely had to get her shit together this was her job and, although he was the love of her life he was basically her boss. That was the day Bianca decided she was going to be her normal carefree self the fangirling could happen in her hotel room. But damn was he fine!


	2. Chapter 2

Day two of rehearsals were much better for the girls. Brenda would only have to touch up the boys for hair and makeup ideas. Honestly, how hard was it to pretty up a Backstreet Boy? She would definitely admit to being excited to get her hands on Kevin’s hair. After all these years and the numerous styles he had she’d finally get her hands on it and in it. It kind of made her giddy. Speaking of the dark haired man he was walking down the hallway toward her. Shit!

“Hey Bren, how are you settling in so far?” He asked her while sipping his cup of tea. While the twins had done little to shake up the place the oldest Backstreet Boy found himself quite fond of the two. Bianca was hilarious when she was flustered by A.J. but Bren had been the pillar of cool except when she performed Nobody But You. He wanted to see if he could get her as flustered as her twin. He wasn’t sure why, but he did. Maybe it was because at one point she’d had a crush on him or maybe he wanted to see if he still had it. 

As cool, calm and collected as she came off Bren was losing her shit on the inside. Was it necessary for him to be so damn fine in just a t-shirt and sweats? It wasn’t fair and it didn’t make any damn sense. Bren was determined to treat them as they were regular men it’d be easier that way. But he smelled so good and looked even better in the simplest of things! “Hey Kev, it’s going good so far but I’m not really needed as much as the rest of the crew. Don’t really have to make you guys any prettier until show day so I’m just setting up and making sure I have everything I need for you guys.” He quirked a thick eyebrow at the word prettier.

“Aw so you think you can pretty up this old mug? I don’t think you have enough stuff on the table to do that. Question for you though since you’re a fan what’s your favorite song of ours?” Bren scoffed at his comment. Not enough stuff on the table man he was fine as hell right now. It kind of felt like he was either fishing for compliments or trying to get her inner fangirl to bubble over. Not today Mr. Richardson! I mean come on the man used to have the nickname Mr. Body Beautiful there was no need for her to remind him.

She crossed her arms unknowingly giving Kevin a better look at her cleavage. Not that he was trying to look. But he was a man after all. “First of all, you’re probably going to be the easiest to get done because I won’t need to work my magic on you. Especially since you cut off all that glorious hair of yours again. Can I just say that as a fan your hair was always one of my favorite things about you and your constant need to take it away is a really shitty thing. But since you donated it I guess I can live with it. Okay, I’m sorry I just had to get that off my chest. I've been wanting to tell you that since I was probably eleven years old. As far as my favorite song goes I can’t answer that. That would be like asking a parent who their favorite child is. It’s impossible and I can’t do it. I mean hell I think I have at least seventy of your songs on my phone right now!” He laughed while shaking his head. Then ran his hand through his hair while speaking. Brenda couldn’t wait until she got to run her own hands through it.

“As far as my hair goes I felt it was time to get rid of it. I mean how long could the old man keep the long locks, ya know. In the past it would annoy me when we’d have to do the choreography and it’d keep getting in my eyes so whenever it pissed me off enough I chopped it off. Sorry I annoyed lil Bren with my hair choices. Just seventy though? Out of all the songs we’ve done that doesn’t seem like too many. But I bet Nobody But You is on there isn’t it.” He smirked while taking a sip of his tea.

“I guess you’re forgiven now but little me probably wouldn’t have been so understanding. I think I might’ve been one of the few people that loved your cornrows, that's how serious I took it.” She laughed when he snorted. “I mean I love more songs, but those are the ones on my phone currently. Of course it’s there. What do you wanna do, look at my BSB playlist or something? Are you ever going to let me live down that song? Because it’s your own fault I loved it so much so blame yourself!”

“Yeah, let me see it. I bet it’s all the singles too.” She rolled her eyes as she handed him her phone. She didn’t know why she was doing this because she didn’t need to prove herself as a loyal fan! She’d been attached to them since the first time she’d seen We’ve Got It Going On damn it. And she vividly remembered watching Quit Playing Games with Bianca when they were little. He claimed he hated that video but a four year old Brenda and Bianca loved the hell out of it! Her thoughts were interrupted by his laughter. She looked up at him confused until he turned the phone around and looking back at her was none other than a shirtless Kevin. As embarrassed as she was there was nothing that could be done.

“What? It was a good picture. I loved all your looks but the earrings made me love them more. ” She shrugged with a smile. He just continued to chuckle as he scrolled through the list. He was pleasantly surprised by some of the songs she had. She even had a few that were barely ever talked about; he was impressed. He handed the phone back as he nodded his head.

“I’m sorry I doubted you. I can’t believe you have If You Knew What I Knew and If You Stay. You got a nice mix of our stuff. But I feel a little over exposed in your phone.” She sighed and shook her head. 

“Is this going to be another thing you’re gonna hold over my head? Because in all honesty that’s tame compared to other areas of my phone. At least I don’t have you as my lock screen...anymore. And those are two of my favorite songs. Like I’ve said I have too many to narrow it down but the earlier R&B songs were definitely some of my favorites. I’m a huge sucker for those. But I’m sure I’ve taken up enough of your time so I’m going to go see if that twin of mine needs any help. I’ll see you later, Kev!” She turned and walked away not sure of the direction she was going, but she knew she needed to get away from Kevin. Bren looked behind her to see if he was there to see him stand there head cocked to the side rubbing his goatee watching her walk away. Nahhhh she needed to put her glasses on because she hadn’t just seen that. 

After about ten minutes of wandering around she finally found Bianca. She was steaming what looked to be A.J.’s jacket. “Making sure your husband's clothes are done first of course.” Bianca had let out a shriek as she whipped around to look at her twin. “Bitch I could’ve burned myself or his jacket! Are you here to help me or to be a pain in the ass? Because I’d rather have the help.” Bianca pointed over to the four other racks. 

“I guess I’ll work on Kev’s then.” “I bet you would like to work Kev instead.” Bianca snorted. Bren just flipped her off as she worked on straightening the man's things. “So B do these go in a certain order or am I just making sure that they're pressed.” Bianca quickly went over the way things were to go and thankfully with her twins' help they were done in no time. “So guess who was an idiot and showed Kevin her phone with her BSB playlist not remembering she had his shirtless pic as the album cover. I thought you were the one that was supposed to be the overly obsessed one. I was supposed to be the cool one. It took everything in me to not die right there and then my dumbass decides to tell him I have worse on my phone.”

Bianca sat next to her twin. “If I didn’t feel bad for you right now I would be laughing my ass off. What the hell possessed you to even hand your phone over in the first place!” Bren sat up quickly. “He doubted my fan dedication! I don’t know I wanted to be like suck it Kevin I have good stuff up here, but I forgot the other good stuff I had up there. I also think I need to change my contact prescription because otherwise it looked like he was checking out my ass. Which would make zero sense.”

Before Bianca could respond to that A.J. walked into the room. “Well if it isn’t my new favorite set of twins! What’s up ladies? Almost ready for it to get hectic?” He smiled over at them. Bianca remembering her new vow to herself spoke first. “Honestly I’m ready for it. I feel like it’s too calm back here. It has me on edge. I’m just ready to get started!” She said excitedly.

“So in other words you can’t wait for me to get stripped?” He asked her with a mischievous smile. Bren sat shocked for a moment until the laughter bubbled up and out of her mouth. Bianca had to think of a quick comeback before she lost out on the vow already. “Well you said it not me so I will neither confirm or deny it. But I mean anything I’ll see isn’t anything you haven’t flaunted anyway. Especially that little booty of yours.” She smiled brightly as his smirk dropped. “Well that wasn’t very nice Bianca. I thought you loved me! Brenda might just have to be my new favorite tour buddy instead of you!” He pouted at her. 

“And what would being your tour buddy consist of anyway?” Bren looked at him with a raised brow. “Oh ya know we’d just go out together see what little sights we can. Maybe do a little shopping and grab a bite to eat stuff like that. Why what did you think I meant, Brenda?” She shrugged casually but didn’t reply. Bianca scoffed.

“Oh please Bren is not about to take my place. And clearly you already know I love you that’s why you’re making it your mission to terrorize me! But I’m so down to be your tour buddy!” A.J. smiled and hopped up. “Good so we’ll figure out the logistics of when we can actually get out and sight see a bit. I’ll text ya later!” He walked over to her and kissed her cheek and kissed Bren on the forehead before making his way out of the room. Bianca just sat there frozen and even Brenda herself had to admit she was shocked by that. She’d seen numerous videos of him being affectionate to fans but damn he really did it.

“Did that really just happen? How the hell is he gonna text me without my number. I’m going to just be hanging out with the man of my former dreams and I’m supposed to act normal!? Bren, tell me that he actually kissed my cheek and that I didn’t imagine that?” Brenda looked over at her wide eyed twin. 

“First, relax and breathe. Yes, it happened. I’d be willing to guess that if any of them wanted our numbers they’d have access to them without us giving it to them. Because you know they are technically our bosses. Just be yourself. Do not and I repeat do NOT look into it too much. Treat him like you’d treat any other guy friend. Pretend that you haven’t thought about him for the last twenty plus years as your man and you’ll be fine. Better yet treat him as if he was Nick and you’ll be fine.” Bianca couldn’t stop her laughter at that.


	3. Chapter 3

After the whole team left the arena for the night Bianca couldn’t stop overthinking this thing with AJ. She’d barely overcome the fangirl phase but now he was trying to be friends. “I can see your mind running a mile a minute. Stop it’s not like he said hey Bianca, come sit on my face. We know he’s super friendly all you have to do is not get too friendly and it’ll be fine. Now let’s go find somewhere to eat. We should probably get it and bring it back to the hotel since tomorrow is the big day. The first show! If we make it through the first show without any issues I’m definitely going to the after party.”

“You know what you’re right. You know how I am though. I have to overthink stuff before it happens. It’s what I do! As far as the after party goes I’m going regardless because one way or another I’ll probably need a drink after.” The twins linked arms as they tried to find food for the night when they’d bumped into the Boys’ choreographer Tone. “Aye it’s the talk of backstage. Where are you ladies heading? We’re all supposed to be meeting up to have a little get together before the show and y’all are going in the wrong direction.” He wrapped an arm around both women and led them towards a van.

Brenda just shrugged as her eyes connected with Bianca’s. Parties had to equal some type of food anyway, right?

They rode a short distance away from the hotel while enjoying the atmosphere around them and the music that blasted through the speakers. “So question for you both. Do either of you have a relationship waiting on you at home?” One of the wardrobe assistants asked with a slight smirk on her face. “I’m just curious. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I’m not the tour gossip I swear.” She laughed when Brenda quirked an eyebrow.

“I’m painfully single. Have been for years. I can’t even think of the last time a man has even held my interest and thinking about it now that’s really sad.” Bianca laughed to herself. Brenda just snorted.

“Maybe if you didn’t have such a type that you basically have a checklist for it wouldn’t be such an issue. You’re really missing out by being too picky.” She rolled her eyes at her twin. “Whatever, I don’t have a damn checklist. I just like specific things in a man.” The assistant, Ashley laughed. “Hmm. Let me guess he has to be tatted, huh.” She smirked at the look that Bianca shot her. “No! Tattoos are never needed but they’re definitely a nice bonus. Anyway, the next subject please. I feel like ever since I got here everyone is cornering me asking about my life outside of tour. Guys I’m honestly a boring, single, hermit. I work and I go home and sing obnoxiously loud along to music and that’s honestly it. I’m taking the last of my twenties for granted but trust me Bren is the much more interesting twin.” Bren had to scoff at that.

“What the hell makes me the interesting one? I’m just me. I do what I like and I don’t do things I don’t like. I have fun but not nearly as much as I should. That doesn’t make me interesting. How much farther until we get to this place anyway?” The driver informed them that they were minutes away and sooner than that they reached what looked like a bar. Brenda hopped out first and waited for the van to clear before letting out a sigh of relief. She’d seamlessly changed the conversation without having to speak on her personal life. Bianca was essentially an open book but Bren always played her cards close to her chest. It was safer that way. She’d been hurt too many times by people she cared about. She wasn’t going to open up to these strangers. At least not anytime soon.

Walking into the bar they maneuvered into the back section that was blocked off. That was weird to see but they didn’t think much of it. It wasn’t until Tone led them into the blocked off section did they slightly find it weird. That was until Howie, Kevin, Nick, and AJ came into view. So this was a private get together with the boys. Well that made more sense. Bianca eyed the tray of drinks on the table in front of them and took a seat.

Brenda looked around the room as she tried to control the emotions that filled her. She knew for a fact Kevin would be a problem for her so she decided to keep a distance. Just to be on the safe side. As the night went on the music played and a slightly tipsy Bianca was dancing with the boys’ longtime friend and choreographer Rich Talauega. And it was no ordinary dancing. Bianca had her back against his chest as she was grinding on him while he held her firmly at the waist. Nothing too out of the ordinary. The only thing that could not be explained was the current emotions one man had as he watched the pair.

Brenda couldn’t wipe the smirk off her face if she tried. She was talking to a group of the girls about how it was to travel with the boys. Although they were older now they’d still get out and have fun from time to time and sometimes Nick was still good for a few pranks on the girls. They were plotting against the youngest man and he had no idea and wouldn’t see it coming. She took a sip of her drink and turned to see where her sister was. She looked at the tables, nope not there. She looked out towards the dance floor and there she was. Still grinding on Rich. “She always did have a crush on him.” “I thought I was the one she had a crush on? By the looks of it Rich stole my girl.” Aj pouted with his arms crossed.

Bren spun around to take in AJ’s expression. “Ehh I wouldn’t go that far but, if Rich is single he actually might. She’s had a crush on him since the Into the Millennium tour. It’s that hair and his swagger. She loved that shit.” AJ just frowned as he watched the pair move as one. He wasn’t jealous. That wouldn’t make sense but he was thoroughly annoyed with his long time friend.

“Well I guess it’s time for me to take my girl back.” Just as the song changed to a much slower song AJ tapped Rich on the shoulder. “Mind if I cut in buddy?” Rich turned his head at the familiar voice.

“Nah man go right ahead. I needed a break anyway this one was tiring me out! Never would’ve guessed shy little Bianca could dance like that.” He smirked at her.

“I guarantee you it’s because I’m tipsy. And because the beat was right, you’re one of my favorite dancers, and I may or may not have had a crush on you back in the day. There’s a lot of things to factor in Rich! But thanks for being my dance partner even if it was only for a short amount of time.” She drunkenly smiled at him. AJ felt his temper rising slightly. Did she not see him there? Hello!? “C’mon AJ lets see what ya got!” Bianca grabbed his hand as they slowly started to sway to the music.

“You wanna know something? I never in a million years would have thought that I’d meet you let alone be employed by you. Now we’re in here dancing and I’m drunk. This is the most weirdly awesome day of my life.” She slightly giggled. “Yup I’m definitely drunk I’m giggling. I don’t giggle. This is part of the night when I’ll shut up because I know nothing good can come from being talkative right now.” AJ just laughed at her as they moved as one on the dance floor.

“I think this is the most relaxed you’ve been since I met you. I might have to keep you tipsy! Your giggle is adorable by the way. I wouldn’t mind hearing it more often.” Bianca just smiled as they continued to sway.

“You see what I’m seeing?” Brian said as he looked towards his cousin. “I see something that could possibly be a problem. AJ is just getting over his last stumble. We don’t need him to fall into another one. I mean that figuratively and literally. I like Bianca but I feel like I might have to keep my eye on her when it comes to him. She doesn’t look like the type to start problems but you never can be too sure these days.” Kevin watched the pair on the dance floor. Although they did seem a little too close for comfort that didn’t mean anything. Maybe Bianca was just a touchy drunk. He also didn’t see AJ trying to put a stop to it either.

While Brian was busy analyzing AJ and Bianca he seemed to be overlooking the fact that Kevin had barely kept his eyes off of Brenda since she walked in. She wasn’t overly dressy but the tight skirt and shirt she wore was stretched beautifully over her. She had just thrown her head back in laughter while talking to one of the assistants. She was beautiful. Her laughter stopped when she spotted him looking at her. She almost immediately turned shy and began playing with the straw in her drink. He smirked and raised his drink at her and she nodded in return.

“Uh oh someones got Kev’s attention. I’d be careful if I were you.” Brenda looked over at the whispered voice. “What do you mean? I don’t have his “attention”. I think I flattered him with my former crush. I don’t know but I definitely don’t need to be careful. He’s a married man, Ashley.” Brenda rolled her eyes as she sipped her drink. “Married he may be but that hasn’t stopped him from eye fucking you since you walked in. I’m just saying be careful because you’re definitely on his radar.” Brenda just flung her hand. Kevin Richardson wanting her was the most laughable thing in the world.

A few hours later they were all on their way out and Brenda was annoyed. Her twin wasn’t a drinker to say the least. So by the time they were leaving Bianca was a drunken giggly mess. She was practically floating between Rich and AJ on the walk back to the van. AJ had his arm around her waist and she had an arm around each man. Bianca was definitely going to hear her mouth when they got back to their room. No one seemed to care other than Brian who kept shooting the trio disapproving looks. While they were climbing into the van Bianca tried to shuffle past AJ and accidentally collapsed onto his lap. “Shit I’m sorry AJ. Push over so I can sit please.” “Looks to me you have the best seat in the van already. And I don’t think there’s anymore room anyway. So you’re stuck on AJ’s lap, Bianca.” Nick cackled in her ear. There was in fact one more spot but Kevin sat in it.

“She can stay back with me. How long do you guys think it’ll take to get you back to the hotel and send the van back?” Brenda said as she looked into the packed van. “We aren’t sending it back, it's too long of a ride for that and we all have to be up early ready to go in the morning. So if I were you I’d find a lap to sit on like Bianca so we can go.” Kevin told her from his spot closest to the door.

“I’m not sitting my fat ass on anyone's lap! I’ll just catch a cab. It’s fine. I’ll see you all back at the hotel. AJ, take care of my sister for me.” Brenda turned to walk away only to be lifted into the van and plopped onto Kevin’s lap. Before she could even protest the van had pulled off. She could hear snickers going around the van but no one had dared to look in her direction. She turned to see Kevin looking at her as if to say I dare you to try me. Brenda sat there silently barely breathing as to not move a muscle. She knew his legs had to be numb by now. As the van pulled into the hotel Kevin quietly leaned into her making her take a sharp intake of breath. “You don’t have a fat ass, it fits your body type perfectly. And forgive me lord for saying but it felt good as hell in my lap.”

Brenda shot out of the van like her ass was on fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Brenda had never been so flustered in her life. Not only was she forced into Kevin’s lap on the ride over, but he admitted that he enjoyed it! Bren was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for the elevator when she saw the van occupants walking into the lobby of the hotel. She was honestly contemplating hiding until she saw Bianca hanging on AJ. With a sigh she made her way to the group. “Why me lord.” She murmured while walking to retrieve her drunk twin.

“Alright drunky let’s go. Unhand the Backstreet Boy and let’s go get you into bed before you fuck this up for us somehow. Say night night Bink.” Brenda wrapped her arm around her waist and tried to steady her. “Hey I’m being good! At least I’m not one of the crazier fans that’ll try and grope him. Not that I wouldn’t mind doing that but you know what I mean. Besides I’m surprised you hopped out of the van as quickly as you did I thought you would’ve loved sitting in Kevy’s lap. Was it as big as we think it is?” Bianca slurred in a mock wisphere. Brenda’s eyes went wide as she looked at the group. “Yeah on that note good night. You may or may not need to replace her for the rest of the tour because this may be my last night having a twin.” They laughed as Kevin smirked.

Once at the elevator the group watched as it seemed that Brenda was scolding Bianca. Bianca just stood there moving her hand as if to say blah, blah, blah. The twins for sure were opposite but it balanced out great. Brenda walked into the elevator first only to have Bianca slap her on the ass. All the boys stood there slack jawed and were pretty sure that their tour stylist might indeed need to be replaced for tomorrow. Bianca saw them all as she turned around in the elevator and just smiled and waved as the door closed.

“God I wish this was years ago. Fucking hot ass twins. I always wanted a threesome with twins and the one time it could possibly be a thing I’m all happily married. This shit sucks.” Aj whined as they all turned to look at him. "What I’m just saying! Don’t act like that little ass slap wasn’t hot as hell when nobody on this tour is gonna be getting any anytime soon. I’m going for a damn cigarette!” He threw his hands up as he walked toward the door.

“Yeah, well as hot as it was I think we might need to keep an eye on him and Bianca. I know he’s grown but something tells me that those two together alone will not end well for his marriage. We don’t really know Bianca but we know him and she’s a huge fan. I just don’t trust it. I think I may have a talk with Brenda to keep an eye out on her end. I’m gonna go hit the bed. I'll see you all in the morning.” With that Brian walked away leaving the rest of the group to contemplate what he said. 

“I personally don’t think he’d be that dumb. At least I hope he isn’t. Either way he wouldn’t listen to shit I’d have to say so I won’t bother. But I will say Brian trying to talk to Brenda on the matter isn’t a good idea. She might get super defensive. I mean hell she seems to keep an eye out on her already as it is. I don’t think we shou;d draw any attention to it unless we truly see it’s an issue. They’re both adults and AJ knows the risk of stupidity. Hell call me dumb but part of me feels the Bianca may be too professional to even think of crossing those boundaries anyway. Considering she’s a fan, she more than likely knows how his issues in the past have been a problem. She knows he loves his wife and daughters.” Nick shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the guys.

“I’m not in it. I’m going to bed. There’s definitely something there. I don’t know if it’s the fact that they’ve been fans forever and never met us before so it’s the newness of it all or not. But I know for sure AJ isn’t the only one that may need to be watched. All I’ll say is I love you all but I’m not stepping into anyone's personal lives. You guys screw up it’s all on you. I just suggest everyone keep it in your pants. It’s the only safe way. Looking is fine but anything beyond that is wrong and besides they’re young and not in established relationships they can do who and what they want but we all made commitments to our wives.” Howie said as they all walked towards the elevator. 

When Howie mentioned that AJ wasn’t the only one that needed to be watched no one spoke but they all knew. Kevin kept a blank face through it all. He didn’t need to speak a word to get his mood across. He’d speak to AJ but he also wasn’t going to say anything aloud about the not so subtle dig at him. It was all harmless fun to him. He knew better. 

“I know you did not slap my ass in front of the damn Backstreet Boys! What the hell is wrong with you? First you’re getting sloppy drunk in front of our employers and then you pull that. I know you’re nervous or whatever but get it the fuck together! Our childhood crushes are not about to ruin this amazing opportunity for us. So you really can’t do this crap again. Oh and if you ever try me again with the Kevin stuff again I’ll kick your ass! But if you really wanna know it felt bigger than we thought.” Brenda hurried into the bathroom as Bianca sat up and screamed out. “WHAT!”

The next morning Bianca greatly regretted any and all things that happened the night before. Whether she remembered them or not. After getting the rundown of the things she had done the night before she apologized profusely to Brenda for acting like that around their employers. She knew she had to be on two hundred thousand percent tonight to show the guys that she was indeed a professional. After showering and getting ready she went down to the dining room to get food with Brenda. She was only slightly surprised to see Howie, Nick, and Brian down there as well. Letting out a low grown she figured she might as well get the apologies out of the way now so as to not make it awkward at the venue.

“Um, I know you all are eating and I really don’t want to disturb you. But I just had to apologize for my actions last night. I’m really a lightweight drinker and I let the nerves get the best of me last night and drank way more than I ever do. I know some of the things I did last night were inappropriate and I just wanted to say that it definitely was out of character for me and it definitely won’t happen again. I’ll leave you to your meals now.” Just as Bianca turned to walk away she caught the odd look that Brian had sent her way. 

“Well that’s good to hear because I’m nothing if not blunt. I was getting a little worried about you being around AJ after last night. I know you’re a fan and that he’s your favorite but he’s a married man. And I personally want him to stay that way. So not to come off sounding like an asshole, but I don’t think you guys should be too close. I don’t really know you but I do know him and sometimes as you know he gives into temptation.” Bianca looked at him slightly disgusted by what he was trying to say.

“Brian I don’t appreciate what you're getting at. I know AJ is married and I’m not one of those fans who ever thought they’d marry a Backstreet Boy nor did I want to. No offense guys. I’m not a whore and I damn sure am not a homewrecker. I’d never do anything like that to anyone let alone him. I don’t know what kind of people you have or had in the past but this one isn’t trying to bed a member of BSB. See you all at the arena.” And with that she walked out of the dining room.

On her way back to the elevator Bianca ended up bumping into AJ himself. “Oh hey! How ya feeling? You had a little wild night last night.” He let out a little laugh as she rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be feeling better once this day is over. Let me just say this I don’t know what has gotten into your boy, but Brian for some reason thinks I’m gonna fuck you. I just want it to be known I have not now or ever will break up any relationship let alone a marriage. It offended the hell out of me that he’d even think that in the first place. I know I’m new here and an outsider or whatever so I’m not trusted yet but I think that is a bit much. I don’t remember everything I did last night but was it that bad for him to think I’m a homewrecking whore? Know what, don't even answer that. I’ll see you later AJ.” She quickly hurried into the elevator before he could even get a word in.

“Dude I just bumped into Bianca on my way here and she said you basically called her a whore? Said she’s trying to fuck me? That’s so far from the truth dude she’s not like that at all. She just had a little too much to drink and was a little less shy. We’re going to be working with her and her twin for the foreseeable future so if I was you I’d apologize to her unless you want to be sued or something for your derogatory marks. Not that I think she’d be the type to do that either, but still that was pretty messed up dude.” AJ shook his head at his brother as he left the room to head outside for a cigarette.

Brenda wanted to go after her twin but her stomach won the battle instead. She walked over to the buffett and grabbed a few pieces of fruit, turkey bacon, and a piece of waffle. Bianca would be there this breakfast won’t last all day! She made sure to distance herself from her new employers if for nothing else but solitude. She sat on the outside terrace enjoying the breeze as she ate. It wasn’t until she felt a presence behind her. 

“You know for someone who has never met you before I took this job you seem to be there everytime I turn around lately. I know you’re quoted as being the quiet one back in the day but sheesh.” Kevin just smirked and walked out onto the terrace and sat across from her. 

“I’d just say I’m more impossible to miss now. Have you spoken to the guys yet? Brian wanted me to talk to you about keeping a distance between your sister and AJ. Now while I don’t think she’s like that because she seems really shy around us all still...unless alcohol is involved. I don’t think I can see her doing anything inappropriate but I just wanted you to know Brian’s possibly going to do something that may or may not piss your sister off. He means well but he doesn’t say things in the right manner sometimes. Just wanted to give you a little heads up on that. And to also apologize for my remark last night too. Did I mean what I said? Hell yeah, but I probably shouldn’t have said it to you. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable at all. Or have you write about your experience on tour with us saying how I’m a dirty old man trying to hit on you or something.” Brenda snorted at that.

“Now while I will say my sister will definitely not be drinking anymore on this tour because she absolutely can not handle liquor she’s far from a homewrecker. So I’ll defend my sister to the end of the earth on that one. Brian is how he is but I’m also not one to be tested either. I'll be honest there. I mean zero harm to anyone but if he attacks my sisters character I will defend her because she’s very emotional and probably won't defend herself. As for your remark last night I wasn’t expecting it. At all. Still think I have a fat ass but I was flattered. Definitely don't think you should have said it to me though. I don’t think you’re a dirty old man at all. You’re twenty years older than me, you are and have always been sexy as hell but not in the dirty old man category. Not yet at least. Maybe once you hit sixty my answer might be different. Have a nice day, Kevin. I’ll see you around.” Brenda grabbed her plate and walked it into the building leaving a stumped Kevin on the terrace.

“Twenty years. Damn. I never said if only I was twenty years younger in my life til now.” Kevin shook his head with a smirk. Brenda seemed like she’d be a bigger issue than he first thought. Here he is married for almost twenty years and he was thinking about someone else. It was wrong, very wrong but he couldn’t help it. As long as he stuck to the look but don’t touch mantra he’d be ok. The only problem was that he was beginning to think he did indeed want to touch. But he was very doubtful that the professional in Brenda would allow it. That was a great thing to keep in mind. He had a beautiful wife and two amazing kids waiting for him at home. He couldn’t betray that. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me guys! This is my first time writing on this site and my first ever BSB fanfic. I've been a fan forever but I recently jumped back into the fandom headfirst because I'm going to my first concert in July and it's like discovering them all over again. Also, I just have to say I don't know if my age had a factor in not noticing how FINE Kevin was/is but I'm WELL aware now!


End file.
